Cleansing the skin and/or hair is an activity that has been done for many years. Over time, skin and hair cleansing have involved the use of compositions such as bar and liquid soaps, body washes, shampoos, conditioners, and the like. For these compositions, consumers desire good cleansing properties and lathering characteristics, mildness toward the skin, and the ability to provide benefit agents to the target surface.
To enhance a consumer's experience, such cleansing compositions can also be coupled with implements such as a washcloth, a sponge, or a puff. For example, many consumers dispense liquid soaps or body washes onto a puff and then cleanse by applying the puff to their skin and/or hair. Similarly, many consumers rub bar soaps with a washcloth and then cleanse by applying the washcloth to their skin and/or hair.
Although a consumer's experience with a cleansing composition can be enhanced by coupling the cleansing composition with an implement, to date, such an experience has not been completely ideal. For example, coupling such cleansing compositions with an implement tends to lead to clutter in the shower or bath as a consumer needs to carry or store cumbersome bottles, bars, jars, and/or tubes of cleansing products and implements themselves. Additionally, coupling requires the user to perform additional steps of applying the body wash or soap on the implement and then rubbing or wiping the implement on their skin rather than just applying the body wash and/or soap directly. As such, more water tends to be consumed increasing the waste and carbon footprint of the consumer. And further, certain personal cleansing compositions, such as bar soaps, can have difficulty providing the consumer desired deposition of benefit agents, even when coupled with an implement.
Some attempts have been made to combine an implement with a personal cleansing composition in a personal care article. However, these executions were not ideal. For example, one such article included a rigid bar soap coupled with an implement. The rigidity of this type of execution does not conform to the surface to which it is applied making it difficult to thoroughly clean the target surface. Some other attempts at a more conformable product did not provide a desired reusability and tended to create additional waste. In particular, such cleansing articles tend to lack durability and/or include cleansing compositions that completely dissolve after very few uses.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a personal care article having a compliant personal care product that can have desirable cleansing properties, including suitable lathering and rinsing characteristics, can conform to the skin and/or hair, can be reusable and easy to use. Further, it would be desirable to provide a personal care article having a multi-zone compliant personal care product which can be utilized to enhance a cleansing experience.